


【HPSS】敌人？爱人？

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	【HPSS】敌人？爱人？

※双特工设定  
※真·意识流  
※文笔渣，人物ooc  
※年龄操作

晚霞的天空被警报器染上一抹红色，哈利捂住腹部地伤口跌跌撞撞地冲出了食死徒的基地。子弹擦着耳朵飞过，击落了几根发丝。哈利知道自己不能停下，一旦停下就只有那一条路，他只能死在那个人的手上，哪怕他是…  
哈利猛地咬住下唇，阻止自己继续想下去，口腔里血腥的味让他的大脑清醒了几分。他错身躲开身后的子弹，将自己丢进了河流之中。  
领头的食死徒见哈利如此动作，一时间不知如何是好，只能通过耳返请示黑魔王。静寂片刻，那名食死徒转身往回走。  
“救世主怎么解决？”其中一名食死徒说道。  
“基地被袭卝击了，Lord已经派那个混血去解决那毛头小子了。想必凤凰社今天就会损失他们的希望。胜利是属于黑暗的！”领头的邪笑几声，笑声惊起了树林中的鸦群。  
在不详的嘶哑声中，追杀哈利的食死徒们回到了基地，投身于战争之中。  
顺着河流飘向下游的哈利，狼狈地上了岸。被浸卝湿的衣服湿哒哒的贴着他的身体，风一吹过冷得他打颤。腹部的伤口被浸得发白，血混杂着水滴在了草地上。  
“该死的。希望小天狼星那边没事…”哈利躺在草地上，看着天边的夕阳慢慢地落下，朦胧中他似乎看见了未来的他也是这样躺在草地上和他的爱人看着夕阳的余晖慢慢褪卝下，披上以繁星为布料的衣裳。  
他的爱人应该有着一头黑发，深邃的瞳孔，如刀般的话语。不！停下！不会是他的！他已经背叛了我们，或者说他从来都不是和我们同一阵营的。和我在一起只是逢场作戏，只是因为我不如其他人一样聪明，他看准了我这一点，不是吗？就连把自己给了我，也是为了计划而做出的牺牲而已……  
哈利想起和那人在一起的种种，眼角一滴名为眷恋的眼泪落了下来，落在了叶子上，落在了土地上，消失。  
一位男子出现，影子倒映在了哈利脸上。  
“波特，你的蠢狗教父似乎没有教过你。受伤之后，最安全的地方是在那栋破烂的房子内，而不是在这离战场只有几公里的…”男人扫了扫周围，露出了不屑的笑容，“野外。”  
“西弗勒斯…”哈利看着男人的眼神里全是狂热，爱恋和一丝的不解。  
死在你手上的话，我应该不会有遗憾吧，亲爱的蝙蝠先生。  
“波特，收起你那恶心的眼神。虽然我不介意让你带着这种眼神，光荣地去了你的战友们相会。”西弗勒斯举起了枪，脸上带着的还是哈利熟悉的笑容，那个令他讨厌的，讽刺性的微笑。  
哈利不清楚是西弗勒斯的身后的光过于耀眼，还是他失血过多的缘故，西弗勒斯的面容逐渐变得模糊，却又很漂亮。看多了西弗勒斯空洞，不耐烦的神色，哈利竟觉得他也适合这种杀意腾腾的样子。  
杀意中带着一丝放松和愉悦。不过，我还是更喜欢这双眼睛在做某些事的时候，带上的神采，迷人得紧。  
“西弗，临死前，让我说一句吧。你拿枪的样子真帅！”哈利咧嘴一笑，西弗勒斯脑门上的青筋一跳，他真想现在将这个死到临头还不忘耍流氓的人送下去见老波特。  
莉莉怎么会有你这个孩子啊！西弗勒斯已经不知道自己面对哈利的时候有这种想法了。  
“不知道你想好你的墓碑铭了没有，笨蛋…”他的爱人再次举起了枪，脸上并没有流露出任何情感，连一点点的伤心也没有。  
不愧是你啊，西弗勒斯。你这个冷酷无情的老蝙蝠，我真的恨不起来。再见了…哈利带着一抹释怀的笑容，走进了黑暗的怀抱，他拥抱这片漆黑。  
意识朦胧间，哈利听见了子弹划破空气的声音，听见了咒骂声，听见了凤凰社的人到来的声音，听见了罗恩叫他的声音，可他却没有感觉到任何疼痛。  
可能人之将死，连疼痛的资格都没有了，他向深渊伸出了手，一步步地走向了未知的空间。  
再次睁眼时，面前重现的是他和西弗勒斯初见的情景。  
他初次踏入凤凰社，紧跟着海格的脚步，感受着周围的人向他投来的善意。在他不幸的童年里，这是他第一次得到别人给予的善意。  
在没日没夜的训练中，每个人对他温柔以待，唯独他。  
他在跟着海格去找阿不思的时候，不小心撞到了他。  
这个男人不屑地看着哈利，他的话就像淬了毒让哈利日益厌恶他。  
哈利·波特在他十一岁时开启了他平凡又不平凡的特工生涯。  
在十一岁到二十一岁，这漫长且短暂的岁月中，哈利没少和西弗勒斯合作，也就说西弗勒斯没少救过他。  
每次他受伤之后，西弗勒斯总会用他的语言艺术狠狠地数落哈利，手上的动作却十分轻柔，生怕哈利再接受不必要的疼痛。由于他们的默契度过高，阿不思将他们分为一组。  
他们开始同卝居。  
他也渐渐发现这个人表面看上去完美且无懈可击，实际上缺点多着，而且全是在生活方面的。他重拾了他阔别已久的保姆工作。  
他知道西弗勒斯体寒，所以西弗勒斯被褥被常人厚上一倍；他知道西弗勒斯常常会因为任务而不吃饭，所以哈利每次都会等他回来一起吃；他知道西弗勒斯每天都会和咖啡一起熬夜，所以他每每都会劝告西弗勒斯别摄取太多的咖卝啡卝因。  
当时的他以为所有的事情都会像那样继续下去，直到一次任务，西弗勒斯被下了药，碰巧那一天他喝了酒。于是两人翻云覆雨了一晚上，生米煮成熟饭。次日的他们，对于这件事都闭口不提，但是都默认对方为自己的恋人。  
他还是和以前一样关心着西弗勒斯，照顾着他，可是西弗勒斯的被褥薄了下来，多了一个哈利·波特牌的人形暖炉；他也名正言顺地从西弗勒斯手里顺走咖啡杯，换上一杯温牛奶，等他的爱人喝完之后，不顾他的抗拒直接抱去睡觉。  
一切美好终结在不久前，唐克斯被食死徒俘虏，西弗勒斯是背叛者，他顿时五雷轰顶，他不愿意相信西弗勒斯会背叛。以至于他们下次见面的时候，他质问了西弗勒斯，然后被对方揍了一顿。  
而他在刚刚死在了西弗勒斯的手上。所以这些回忆是死神给予的馈赠？  
好吧，哈利必须承认这些都是最珍贵的记忆，所有不美好的，悲伤的都可以被原谅，因为这里边有那个被他放在心尖上的人儿。  
“波特。”哈利出现了幻听， 他听见那个杀了他的人正在以一种温柔的声音呼唤他。  
“波特。”声音越来越大声。  
“波特，醒醒。”是西弗吗？  
“波特，快醒醒！”不可以，西弗你不可以过来，回去！  
“哈利，你睡太久了，醒醒！……”有什么东西滴下来了，水？不对，是眼泪！  
“…求你了。”西弗，亲爱的别哭。睁眼啊！别睡了！快睁开啊！  
哈利睁开了沉重的眼皮，吊着点滴的手轻轻擦去西弗勒斯脸上的泪痕，看着那双眼睛里的惊愕和喜悦，轻轻地笑了。破碎的光散在了哈利身上，一切仿佛身处梦幻之中，西弗勒斯心中一直悬着的石头，在哈利醒来的那一刻，被一股力量击碎，消失在他的心中。  
原来你还是喜欢我的啊！咦，等等…我没死吗？  
“是的，救世主大难不死。像只猪一样在床上躺了一个月。”西弗勒斯拍掉哈利的手，没好气地说着，他无视哈利小狗般的眼神，去请波比来为这个不省心的笨蛋检查。期间，哈利一直看着西弗勒斯，炙热的眼神令西弗勒斯感到不自在却莫名地放松，他也丝毫不客气地回看了哈利。见他如此，哈利嘴角的弧度更大了，眼中闪着璀璨的光，像极了意外照进翡翠内的阳光，晃得西弗勒斯发愣。  
多久没看见他这样笑了？  
波比看着这两人眉来眼去的，简单交代几句之后，善解人意地把空间留给了两人。哈利见西弗勒斯没有要过来的意思，便打算去找他，下去的时候踉跄了，眼看就要和地板来一个亲密接触了。哈利听见了脚步声，一双手扶着了他。  
显然西弗勒斯救人心切，完全忘了自己拉不住一个六十多公斤的成年人，所以他也跟着哈利跌了下去。所以当小天狼星进来的时候，看见了自己人畜无害的教子以压着自己的死对头，两人差几厘米便亲上了，他的教子既然处之泰然，而他的死对头脸既然红了…  
鼻涕精害羞了，今天的太阳是从西边出来吗？  
躺在地上的搭档被小天狼星吓了一跳，阴差阳错地亲上了。这下好了，西弗勒斯的脸更红了，哈利都快怀疑再红下去，他会不会晕过去。小天狼星指着地上坐起来，企图装作若无其事的西弗勒斯和一脸傻样的哈利，嘴巴张得老大，半天憋出一句，“鼻涕精放开我教子，离他远点！这个老牛吃嫩草的！莱姆斯，你放开我！我要揍飞这个混卝蛋！”  
“等了吧，你打不过西弗勒斯，还有人家哪儿是老牛吃嫩草，分明是这嫩草往人家脸上凑。”莱姆斯拉住了往内冲、面容狰狞的小天狼星，顺道地关上了门。  
再次归为静谧。  
哈利盯着西弗勒斯带着红晕的脸，细细地回味刚刚的意外。西弗勒斯的唇上涂了蜜，哈利将蜜舔shì进腹，软嫩的触感留在他的心底。西弗勒斯的唇像棉花糖，软又甜。西弗勒斯看着躺在地上笑得像傻卝子一样的哈利，严重怀疑他伤的不是腹部，而是脑子。  
西弗勒斯跨过哈利，打算去找波比来给他的搭档看脑子。手搭上门把手的时候，他被一股力量缚住了腰部，整个人悬空，面前出现的是那张看了许多遍的样子。  
“去哪？陪我睡觉！”哈利气呼呼地说着，不容拒绝地把男人塞进被褥里，心满意足地抱住他的爱人。  
“我以为你已经过了需要别人陪伴才能睡觉的年龄了，波特先生。轻一点，你勒到我了。”哈利胡乱地应着，把头埋在那人肩膀享受吸猫的快乐。  
西弗勒斯耗费了太多的精神在这一次战役中，再加上不眠不休地守着哈利，他可说是在崩溃临界点徘徊了。现在他的爱人躺在他的身边，紧绷的神经一下得到了放松，迟来的倦意席卷了他的大脑，他与他的爱人在温暖的阳光下陷入梦乡。  
在他们的梦中，有阳光，花草，和一双紧扣着的手。  
——————  
小私设：教授和小天狼星他们不一样年龄，只不过是同一年进凤凰社接受训练。  
啧，小天狼星，詹姆斯，你们欺负比你们小的，你们好意思吗？（手动狗头）


End file.
